My Time In The Club
by Sora Revan
Summary: "Days pass, and nothing has changed. I live, but others disappear. what is life, and if I live it why? I continue to live in this world with no hope or light, but for what reaso..." "Hey what are you writing" "Ahh! Yuki why did you come in here?" "To tell you dinner was ready!" :) "Be there in a second, now go!" "Yay!" "Life is changing, but is it good or bad? I think the former."
1. The Plot Is Coming, The Plot Is Coming

Disclaimer: we do not own Gakkou Gurashi! it is owned by Norimitsu Kaihō, Sadoru Chiba, and all others with rights (I own original characters). Please support the official release.

 ** _Oayoh if morning Konichiwa if later Sora here!_** Welcome to my first chapter of my second series of fanfictions. Sorry for leaving the last one on the first chapter I just did not have the time for it, but now I have more time and would love to not only continue that one but start a new one. Also thanks you to my old pal KuroMaster, he helped write this. now to the story!

BTW **The plot starts next chapter** , hence the name. This chapter is just to show how MC... well if you read you will know.

* * *

 _ **My Time in the club,**_ _ **Chapter 1: The Plot Is Coming,**_ ** _The Plot Is Coming_**

"I can't believe through all of this I have still kept the time, but why? The time has been cruel to the people who used to live around here, now eating one another if they are alive. So savage and cruel and that doesn't just go for the dead. I had not even lived here for a year and yet this happened and I am now alone. Why do I live on, why don't I just give up like…?"

* * *

On a dark night a guy wearing a red jacket and scarf like mask with a black shirt peeking out from underneath it, wearing black pants and black and red Fadidas. He was sneaking through a dark street, zig zagging past a group of zombies milling about, walking as stealthily as he could, moving towards a dark alleyway hoping to find cover away from the zombies.

He stopped in the alleyway in order to catch his breath. His panting was soft, since he trained himself to not make any loud noises in order to hide his presence from the zombies, who are attracted by noise. Thanks to this, he had little to no confrontations with the undead bastards.

After a few minutes of catching his breath, he stood up from where he sat, and walked down the alley, making sure to watch his footing, just in case.

The alleyway was cramped, it felt like he was trying to sneak through a long crevice with trash spilled all around. He continued to sneak at the greatest pace he could, but it was not enough.

At the center of the alleyway he accidentally stepped on a bag of chips echoing through the alleyway alarming some of the dead in the area. They began to run at him ferociously filling the alleyway from the side he entered.

He began to run to the opposite side of the alleyway toward a residential area. As soon as he saw the houses he knew he was in as much trouble as when he lived in Dublin, Ireland. He ran as fast as he could to find some cover. He searched for what felt like hours without stopping.

After his long run he found a building close to a school and took a break. He entered the house through the window, slowly opening it from the outside until it was wide enough for him to enter. When he entered the house, he was in the living room. He sat on the couch in the building to let his legs rest, until he felt a sharp pain in his left leg and right arm.

He turned to see what it was, then found it to be something as unsavory as could be. He had been stabbed by something in the zombie standing next to him, and was stricken by the one on the ground. He stomped on the one on the ground as the one standing began to stab itself further moving itself toward him. He snickered then in anger from the pain whispered to himself, "Guess I shouldn't have gone sleep deprived for this long." The second after he made that statement he took the sword he had on his waist and cut the zombie making it fall into his arms, then putting it down slowly.

After that incident he didn't want to be put in anymore danger so he walked out of the house and made his way toward the building next door, with the pain in his arm and leg. His walking became a shamble, then he fell to the ground and his eyes shut.

He began to stand up and as he did he saw a familiar figure with light purple colored hair stretching out her hand. He grabbed it than the figure changed becoming more and more decayed by the second. He tried to pull his hand away but the figure gripped his hand without letting it go. He tried to look away but the figure began to speak, "Why did you do this to me o…." as she was about to finish the sentence he jumped up off the ground waking up from knocking out beside the school.

He began to breath very hard and slid down on the side of the school building. He waited a few seconds in the safety of this area than began to move into the school.

He walked through the school to the best of his abilities with the first thought in his mind being to find the nurse's office or a first aid kit. As he walked through the school he noticed it was very familiar, but couldn't remember how.

He came to some stairs and noticed they were barricaded by some desks, ' _Oh no, hopefully the group that was here is gone. I should be careful_.' was the thought that went through his mind. He began to swing around the barricade and tripped over to the other side loosening the barricade a little. He did not notice and continued to walk through the halls.

After searching through the school he found two great discoveries: an old school shop and a first aid kit. As soon as he got into it he began to patch himself up but he had to start with the hardest part… sanitizing the wound. He began to put the rubbing alcohol on his wounds and they began to burn, he let out a bit of a screech than covered his own mouth.

Finally finishing fixing up his wounds he began to walk to find a safer area to stay for the night. He walked up some stairs and found a barricade in a hallway with some closed classroom doors, unlike the rest of the school.

He began to walk backwards to get away from the possible threat of other people, but was stopped by the incoming threat of a zombie that appeared behind him, down the hall. He was frozen in fear of both of his fears surrounding him, the living and the dead.

All of a sudden, he heard a girl from the other side of the barricade. "Hey you come over quickly!"

She had long black pigtails, light purple eyes, fair skin, was wearing a school uniform and held a shovel in her hands.

The guy pulled out his sword and ran toward the zombie in fright, but he quickly noticed that there was not just one zombie, as a second one appeared behind the first. Fearing the dead more than the living, for the time being, he retreated back towards the girl and quickly climbed over the wall, to the best of his ability. The girl helped him over when she could.

Both, now out of breath, began to breath hard. She put out her hand to help the guy stand, then asked in a kind voice, "Are you ok?"

He looked up at her, and then he got up by himself. He brushed the dust off his pants, and then replied, "What's your game!?"

* * *

Beta'd by KuroMaster. And now, a short message from him.

Yo, guys and gals who are reading this! Welcome to this story, written by Sora Revan, my friend, and beta'd by good 'ol me! Some of you might recognize me, but probably not. Anyway! Please leave a review down below, if you want to say something, and a follow and favorite if you enjoyed! Thank you and good bye!

* * *

No one asked for this, but I delivered it anyway. As soon as I watched the anime for the first time I thought "ya... no I don't think I will like this.", but recently I had finished an anime series that I love so much Boku Dake Ga Inai Machi and I wanted more mind fucking. This series delivered. after I finished the series I thought hard about it and made a story of my own to go with it, like I do for almost all anime I watch. after I did I thought "wow this one is good." and now here we are. I hope you will continue with me on this journey of a guy like me. Thank you for reading this fanfiction, thank you so much. It means a lot to me. well now that is all done, _**this was Sora Revan sayonara!**_


	2. School Live Club?

Disclaimer: we do not own Gakkou Gurashi! it is owned by Norimitsu Kaihō, Sadoru Chiba, and all others with rights (I own original characters). Please support the official release.

 _Ohayo if morning, Konichiwa if later Sora here!_ Here is the next chapter no one asked for. Just for all of you. The end of the last one was a pause that I felt like having but also did not like at all, so let's continue this so I can get this off my OCD. This is now an OCD fixer that needs less extension, **now to the story.**

* * *

My Time in The Club Chapter 2: School Live Club?

The girl looked at him confused and walked closer to him. "What do you mean what is my game? Is it wrong for me to want to help someone?"

As she said that, another girl began to run to where they were. "Are you Okay, Kurumi?!"

The now named girl, Kuruimi turned to look at her. "Yeah, I'm fine, Ri-san."

As the girl began to walk up to them, she noticed the guy standing beside Kurumi. "Who is this?"

She turned to him and said, "Some rude guy from the outside."

After Ri-san had got into the guy's vicinity, he began to shake a little bit from fright. "Listen, I am sorry I took some stuff. I will put it all back and leave, so don't hurt me, Okay?"

The girls looked at him now, noticing how banged up he was, not only the wounds from earlier, but bruises and scars on his body. Ri-san began to walk up to him cautiously. "Don't worry about all of that, we won't hurt you."

As she came closer he began to step back. "Okay I believe you, but please give me some space."

Ri-chan shook her head and stepped back as well. "You seem banged up, do you want anything to fix that up?"

He smiled without noticing and replied calmly. "No, before I came around this part of the school I got some supplies including medicine."

She smiled back at him. "Okay, it's getting late so why don't you stay here for the night. We can talk more tomorrow."

He began to stand up and said. "As long as you are Okay with that."

She turned and began to walk away. "Yes I am fine with it. Kurumi get him a room to sleep in, Okay?"

Kuriumi clenched her fists and became tense. "Why do I have to do it?"

Ri-san had already walked out of earshot so she did not hear her griping. After she noticed that, she began to walk away. "Follow me so we can find you a room."

The guy began to walk beside her to keep her from being unconfutable and to have him the same way. "Kurumi was it?"

The girl looked at him. "Yes that's me, what do you want?"

He smiled at her. "That's the type of person I thought I was going to find here. Kind that ends up rude or scary in the end."

Kurumi gave him a mean look. "Are you saying we look like bad people?"

He began to walk ahead of her. "No, but these days you can't be too sure. I would know."

Kurumi caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "Wait, this is the room you will be staying in."

He turned to see an empty room with broken windows and collapsed ceiling. He turned to her and smiled. "Thank you, even if I know you picked this room because your mad, you picked a great room."

She was shocked by the response she had just gotten, so shocked she froze in place. "This room? It's all broken. Why do you like it?"

The guy laid down on the floor and looked up at the dark sky. "It reminds me of good times, with good friends, looking up to the sky like this."

She laughed under her breath. "The old days are the best time for anyone these days."

He turned his head to her. "That's so true, but the time I am thinking of was not that long ago, the dead were walking all around then."

She frowned, noticing what he meant by that, and began to walk out. "I am sorry to hear that those times are gone."

He turned his head to the sky once again and tears began to flow from his face. "So am I."

Kurumi began to close the door than stopped at the last second. "This has been bothering me since you said this in the hallway, but what did you mean by that you of all people should know that you can't be too sure of others?"

He sat up and turned his head to her and looked her in the eyes as best he could. "I am thankful for all you have done, but I have already told you more than what I wanted to tell people I don't trust. I don't know you, so I don't trust you. Don't take it personally."

She turned and opened the door wider, replying sadly. "Don't worry. I might not fully understand, but you have your reasoning, I guess." After she said that, she walked out the door and continued her shift walking around the school once more.

After she left, he began to cry harder. "Is this happening all over again, or are these people good. I am so conflicted, should I trust them or not!? Tell me, Shino!"

He stayed up until he saw the morning sun come out, not only from being conflicted, but being scared that there might be more people in the group who would harm him in his sleep in the cover of night.

* * *

The next morning came and he had finally gone to sleep. He had maybe gotten two hours of sleep and then was awoken by a girl's voice. "Wake up!"

Once he heard the voice, he fully awoke and shot up into a sitting position. "Morning."

Kurumi jumped after being surprised by him. "Still don't trust us?"

He ignored her looking around the room and noticed that he had a blanket on him. "Why do I have a blanket?"

Kurumi looked at him and thought about it. Than a lightbulb appeared above her head. "I think I know who did it, but you don't know her yet. We told her about you, and I guess she felt you guys had something in common."

He began to stand up. "Well now that I know you told your group about me, I should get going."

As he said that Ri-san walked into the door way. "Do you really have to go already? Will you at least stay and eat some breakfast?"

He began to stand up brushing his clothes to get any dust off of himself. "I don't know about that."

She sighed at him than grabbed his hand and pulled him through the hallway. "Now, it is not an option. You are going to eat here before you leave!"

The guy began to blush as he was being pulled. "Wait, what!? Hey I said I didn't want to!"

She ignored him and just kept pulling him to the room where they ate food. The guy became very troubled and scared over the situation.

* * *

After pulling him down the long hallway, he was finally brought to a room with a sign, that had a paper with writing on it, saying School Living Club.

She pulled him into the room and then she pulled out a chair. "Take a seat."

The guy knew that if he refused, she would just force him into the chair, so he just sat in the chair. "Happy now?"

She smiled at him. "Yep."

After all of that had happened, Ri-san began to cook and Kurumi began to sit in a chair. They sat in silence for the longest time. It almost felt as if they could hear cricket sounds over their little "friends" outside.

The guy began to open his mouth to speak, until he heard the door slide open making a loud slamming noise. In the door way stood two girls. One of them was super happy. She was short with pink hair wearing the same uniform as the others with added hairclips and a black cat cap. The other acted shy. She was fairly tall with blond hair; she wore the same uniform with black stockings.

The pink haired girl ran in shouting. "Do I smell curry!?"

The blond girl walked up to the table, surprised that the boy was there making sure not to make eye contact. After bugging Ri-san, the pink haired girl noticed the guy. She ran up right behind him. "Hey, I haven't seen you around the school! What's your name!?"

The boy turned to her, to give her a reply, but when he looked into her eyes, he noticed a look he had not seen for a long time. He became calm and replied with a smile "My name is Noel Jerren, but you all can call me Noel. I am from the school down the street. I came here to check on the school, and see if I might like to transfer here."

After hearing the way he spoke to Yuki everyone but the pink haired girl became surprised. She ran behind the blondie and hugged her. "Well my name is Yuki, and this is Mii-chan."

Mii-chan turned to her. "Stop calling me that Yuki!"

Noel laughed at them. "Then what should I call you?"

She turned to him shyly, not looking him in the face. "Call me Miki."

Noel shook his head. "Alright. Hey, when I slept here last night, which one of you gave me this blanket?"

Miki began to blush. "That was me. I thought that it would be hard for you to sleep without one, so…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Ri-san began placing food on the table. "Breakfast is served."

Noel looked at the food, and then looked at them. The girls felt that he still didn't trust them and shook their head to give him some comfort. He didn't gain any, until he looked at Yuki eating her food like she hadn't eaten in weeks, so he reluctantly took his first bite. After doing so he started eating it like he hadn't eaten a meal in weeks.

The girls looked at him, surprised he took a bite, let alone continue to eat it, then they began to laugh. Yuki looked at them puzzled. "What's so funny?"

Kurumi turned to her. "You are still eating like you did yesterday, can you at least try to savor it again?"

Yuki put some of the curry on the spoon with some rice and raised the spoon to her mouth to eat it. After she did, she gave out a sigh. "That's delicious!"

Kurumi gave her a disappointed look. "I didn't mean to do the exact same thing!"

Yuki gasped. "What!?"

Everyone at the table began to laugh at her, even Noel joined in.

* * *

After they finished breakfast, Yuki looked over to an empty chair, as if she was listening to someone speaking from it, and then shot up out of her chair. "One-on-one with Megu-nee…"

Kurumi turned to her. "What're you so excited about?"

Yuki looked at her with a childish smile and replied with delight. "Because it'll be just the two of us. It sounds like fun!"

Kurumi looked down to her abdomen. "Something tells me you don't plan to study."

Yuki became embarrassed. "Eep… that's not true at all!"

After saying that, she ran to the door of the club room. "See you later!"

The girls all said a departing goodbye in their own way and she left.

After she left, Miki's composure changed to a sad one. "Yesterday Yuki-sempai… was talking in the classroom again."

The other girls shushed her, remembering that Noel was in the room. He turned to them and said, "You don't have to worry about that, it's a type of coping mechanism, it doesn't mean she's insane."

Miki turned to him surprised and with joy. "Do you know what's going on with Yuki-sempai?"

He shook his head and began to walk closer to the door. "Yeah, I know about it. It mostly happens when someone loses something very important. They act like nothing has happened and keep to it."

Kurumi glared at him. "How can you say all of that with certainty?"

Noel looked at her. "Her eyes show it all. Not many people I have met in these times have such a realistic smile, or show of happiness."

The girls looked at him as if surprised. Rii-san began to walk toward him and took note that he did not move back when she did. "Do not take this the wrong way, but may I ask why you are talking to us so-"

Noel interrupted her. "You're going to say so kindly, am I wrong?"

Miki began to look at both of them confused over the situation in its entirety. Rii-san shook her head to confirm what he said to be true.

He sighed. "I am acting so kind to you because of Yuki, you guys have taken good care of her even though she has her… disability. Because of that I feel I can trust you a bit."

Rii-san smiled. "Really, then will you tell us more about yourself?"

He looked her into the eyes. "Maybe if I stay here a while longer, I will tell you more. I might trust you a bit more, but the only ones I really trust is Yuki and a little to Miki."

Miki's eyes widened. "Me?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Yep, after all, you gave me a blanket early in the morning without being afraid. That trust you gave me, I feel as if I can give you at least half of that."

She turned away from him, blushing, and began to read her Stephen King book. After she did, Rii-san sat down in a chair. "I will let you stay, but only if you follow our rules."

He shook his head and said, "I will follow them, except if you have a rule against leaving the school. I am an adventurer and I must explore the wasteland as I have for a while now."

The Girls looked at each other and huddled up to talk about what they should do.

* * *

Here you all go, a chapter no one asked for if anyone ends up reading this thanks I worked hard to write this to entertain at least one person. This story is only going to get better so don't worry. If you did not notice this is going by a combination of the anime story and manga story this is on episode 2 of the anime so we got a long way to go. Hope you all stick with me. without farther extension. _**this is Sora, Sayonara**_

Beta KuroMaster: I made it nice and clean and shit. Hope you like it. Follow and favorite if you enjoyed, and leave a review if you want to say something. This took so long to edit; I think I might have missed some things. Now that I am done whining, caio


	3. Test of Courage?

Disclaimer: we do not own Gakkou Gurashi! it is owned by Norimitsu Kaihō, Sadoru Chiba, and all others with rights (I own original characters). Please support the official release.

 _Ohayo if morning, Konichiwa if later Sora here!_ I am back with another unwanted chapter. I like this series I got so many surprises for it. Today you now read this chapter so have fun. That is all I wanted to say, **now on to the story!**

* * *

 **My Time in The Club chapter 3: Test of Courage!?**

After conversing over the situation for a few minutes, they all shook their heads and turned to him. Ri-san walked up to him. "We want to see your skills before we let you go."

Noel frowned at her. "I have lived out in the world this long, is that not enough to quench your thirst on my skills?"

Kurumi walked up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I think it's enough, but I won't sugarcoat this for you. We don't completely trust you. Keeping you around makes sure we can keep an eye on you."

He looked her in the eyes and shook his head. "I get that. I would have done the same in your shoes, but if you can find trust in me, I want you to let me go, kapish?"

She began to walk out of the door. "I am fine with that. You just have to talk the rest into that." She continued to walk in a cute pose and said, "Well now that this is settled, Ebisuzawa Kurumi is going out on patrol."

Miki turned and waved to her sadly. "Take care."

Ri-san crossed her arms. "Don't work too hard."

Kurumi shouted, "I know, I know" and then shut the door.

Noel turned to the other girls while he kept an ear out listening to hear Kurumi, still not trusting them. *Sigh* "Well, I am starting to get bored, so… I am going to go check on Yuki."

Ri-san and Miki looked at one another. While they did, Noel began to walk out of the room, listening for Yuki's voice.

* * *

After a little while he heard her voice and his head began to hurt. He began to sit on the floor, closing his eyes and putting his hands on his ears saying to himself, "What's going on?!"

A few minutes passed and his headache didn't stop and his arm began to tingle. "Great, it's another migraine attack."

He sat on the ground in a ball of pain, until he heard a voice making his head hurt worse. "Are you Okay?"

He groaned in pain and replied as quietly as he could. "Be quiet, noise only makes this worse."

The person the voice came from sat beside him and placed her hand on his back, rubbing it as her friends did when she was in pain.

Time passed and the pain in Noel's head began to fade. He took in a deep breath and it disappeared without a trace. The girl continued to rub his back. Noel began to unroll his self and looked to see who had been comforting him the whole time. "Miki?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Are you better now?"

Noel sat in silence for a few seconds than replied questioningly, "Why have you been so nice to me? It's only been two days and yet you have done me two favors."

Her face began to blush and she turned her head away from him. "I felt that since we are so similar by how we came later than the rest, that we would have something in common, and could be closer than the others."

Noel began to stand and noticed his nose began to bleed. He held his nose while tipping his head. "I guess that's something you could think, but we might not be as similar as you think."

Miki stood up giving him a handkerchief. "Similar for us is a smaller gap to fill than you think it is."

Noel looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that?"

She began to dust off her skirt then looked up at him. "I will tell you another time."

After she said that she began to walk down the hallway, to an unknown destination, in the opposite direction of Yuki.

Noel stood in the same spot thinking for a few seconds till he noticed he forgot his original goal to find Yuki and set off on his search again.

* * *

Noel listened to hear Yuki in the halls, but couldn't hear anything. He began to walk in a random direction and once he did, he heard a noise too close not to alarm him. One so awful he forgot it surrounded him in this pure sanctuary. He looked a Kurumi climbing the desk wall they built, going after her target. Noel became interested and walked to watch as she did her deed.

She threw a ping pong ball. The undead heard it and began to follow it. Once it did she dropped to the ground. It heard her and began to turn to her. before it could even have a chance to move toward her Kurumi slammed the side of her shovel on the side of its head. **Blood red as crimson** splattered as the undead fell to the ground, and a phone fell out of its pocket. Kurumi began to walk to it, getting ready to strike again, until she noticed the phone and the picture on it. It showed the undead with a boy who seemed to be its boyfriend happy. Kurumi froze and the undead began to get up. As it did Noel jumped over and stabbed it with his blade keeping it in place.

Kurumi turned to him. "Why are you here?"

Noel walked up to her with a stern face. "You need to stop hesitating, they are not people anymore."

She looked him in the face with an angry face. "I know that, I just…"

Noel sighed and put his hand on his blades hilt. "When I take one of them out, I think about it as if I am taking them out of their misery. They are stuck as monsters who harm one another. I don't think most of them wanted to be something like that."

Kurumi took a deep breath and got her composure back. "Thanks that helped me feel better about doing this."

After she said that she ran up to it as Noel pulled out his sword and bashed its head with the shovel, taking it out. Noel smiled and climbed over the wall. Kurumi did the same and when she was finally over, Noel was gone.

Noel began to walk through the hall to find Yuki once again, when he heard her in a class room next to him. He opened the door and looked into the room and smiled. "Hey Yuki, still in your lesson?"

Yuki shook her head with the happiest grin Noel had seen in a long time. "Nope. Megu-nee and I had just finished this lesson and were going to tell the others about something Megu-nee wanted to do before we graduate.

Noel shook his head. "Oh, really what did you have in mind Megu-nee?"

Yuki looked at an empty space and shushed it. "I want you to join, so I don't want her telling you."

Noel laughed and replied happily. "Fine, I can wait."

Yuki grabbed his hand and dragged him to the School Live clubroom. Noel, now sort of used to being dragged around by people again, just let it happen.

* * *

Once at the club room, she noticed the girls were not there. All of a sudden, a ball of fur ran across the room. Noel watched it move. It jumped at him. Noel tried to move but was too late. He fell to the floor with his eyes closed getting ready for demise, but all he got, were licks from a small Shiba Inu puppy.

Yuki grabbed the puppy and held it. The pup began to lick her. She laughed like a little girl. "Taroumaru that's where you were."

She held him outwards toward Noel. "This is Noel, our new friend."

Noel began to laugh at himself. "Hello Taroumaru."

The pup gave a little bark, and then jumped at Noel. Noel held the pup in his arms, following Yuki to where she thought her friends were.

Both Yuki and Noel walked up the stairs. When they got to the door Yuki opened the door quickly and ran a small distance. Noel followed her, thinking she was going to go farther and crashed into her. Luckily they both kept their balance.

Yuki stood beside Noel while he held Taroumaru, not even caring about the situation and turned to the others. "Attention, School Living Club members! We're having a test of courage."

The girls gave both Yuki and Noel a disapproving look and all said in unison, "A test of… courage?"

Right after they said that Taroumaru barked.

The girls began to look at Noel as if he put the idea in her mind. Ri-san looked at Yuki and asked with a smile, "Why do you want to go?"

Yuki shyly began to walk toward her. "Megu-nee wanted to do this before we graduated."

Ri-san turned to the other girls and they all smiled. "Sure, we can do it tonight, since we don't have anything else planned."

Yuki closed her eyes and a huge smile grew on her face. "YAY, is it Okay if Noel joins?"

Ri-san shook her head to confirm the idea. Yuki shouted YAY again and started to go to her room to get her stuff ready to go later in the night. When she did, Miki followed her knowing she would need someone to keep an eye on her.

When they were finally out of earshot, Ri-san spoke to Noel. "Looks like we are going to have some fun tonight."

Noel replied trying to hide his excitement. "I guess so."

Ri-san noticed what he was doing and pretended not to, by changed the subject. "I am happy she came up with this idea. We need to go and get more supplies anyways so this was a good call."

Kurumi chimed in, walking up beside her. "She has a knack for doing that huh?"

Ri-san turned her head to her. "Yep."

Noel walked to the door and to the stairs. "Sounds like she is a big help in her own way, huh?"

After he said that, he walked down the stairs, getting ready to go as well.

* * *

Night came quicker than Noel originally thought and they began to walk to the wall. Noel climbed over the wall first without thinking. Once he was over the girls looked at him angrily, except Yuki.

Noel gave them a puzzled look. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kurumi glared at him, even more angry that he didn't notice the problem. "Listen if you look up any of our skirts, I will beat you, but if any of us fall catch us, Okay?"

Noel finally noticed his situation and was now very scared for his life. The first to climb over was Ri-san as she began to climb over, Noel noticed her larger than average chest shaking as she climbed. She began to climb over to the side with Noel and Yuki and made it just fine. Next was...

Kurumi gave Noel the stink eye and began to climb over, when she did, she jumped down, unlike the rest of them, and made a 10 pointer landing.

The one before the last, was Yuki. She began to climb, but kept falling over, and in the end, falling into Noels arms. She looked him in the eyes as cute as she usually was, "Thanks Noel."

Noel just shook his head and put her down. The last one to climb down was Miki. She climbed over carefully, until Yuki began to look up her skirt and said, "Mii- kun, your panties are…"

Noel turned subtly to not get caught looking up her skirt and missed the shot.

Miki after hearing Yuki pulled her skirt to hide her panties from her. When she did, she lost her grip on the wall and was caught by Ri-san. Miki landed in her breast area.

Once she noticed, she became embarrassed and moved off of Ri-san. She turned away from her sadly. "Sorry"

Ri-san looked down at her and smiled. "It's Okay"

Yuki became closed her eyes with an excited facial expression. "Okay, let's get this test of courage started!"

Right after she said that she began to walk ahead alone. Miki and Ri-san watched as she walked ahead. Miki asked Ri-san a question worryingly, "Should we be doing this? We're all on the wrong side of the barricade at once…"

Ri-san with a serious face replied as gently as she could, "I know... but we are running low on supplies. I've been thinking we needed to come out here, and I'd be more worried about leaving Yuki by herself."

As Ri-san said that, Kurumi was sadly looking behind the door beside her. Noel looked into it, noticing the undead from earlier they had taken out was in there.

After checking that, Noel began to walk ahead. "We should get going. I know where we can get some supplies, so don't worry. After all, if you need people to get the undead, me and Kurumi are here."

After he said that, Yuki came back. "Hey, you guys! You're not going to send me off alone and ditch me, are you?!"

The girls and Noel lined up by each other and replied shaking their hand front and back, "No, no."

* * *

The group began to walk through the school with Yuki leading and repeatedly singing with Taroumaru, "Test of courage, test of courage. Everyone together, test your courage!"

As she continued to sing Miki and Ri-san began talking. Miki looked away from her saying, "I don't really see them come out at night."

Ri-san replied to her without slowing her pace. "No… They might have all gone to their homes."

Miki looked at her. "Memories of their old lives again?"

After she said that, Kurumi shouted and spoke loudly to Yuki, "Hey. Act a little more scared."

Yuki looked at her triumphantly. "Kurumi, don't tell me you're scared of ghosts! Phu phu phu."

Kurumi looked at her without smiling and said under her breath, "I may just ditch her after all."

Noel chuckled at them. Yuki turned to him and asked, "Are you scared?"

Noel gave her a serious look. "Nope, but I think you should be. I heard from some of my old friends this school is haunted and if you walk through the school too long, the spirits will follow you."

Yuki began to shiver. "What does it do after that?"

Noel began to laugh. "Why should I ruin the surprise? Muahahaha!"

Yuki began to walk closer to Kurumi and stuck by her side, walking to the destination Noel was taking them to.

* * *

They walked into a hallway, grouped up together with Yuki leading. Yuki stopped and looked to a window sadly. "No ghosts here."

Following her was Ri-san. She walked up behind her and whispered to herself. "Looks like we're Okay for now.

Ri-san turned her head to Yuki. "But ghosts can jump out at any time, so keep your voice down."

Yuki turned around not listening running up to empty space. "It's Megu-nee!"

Yuki continued to stand there as if listening to someone standing there, then cupped her mouth and shook her hand. "Yes, ma'am"

The group began to walk to Yuki looking, at the open space that Yuki was. Kurumi spoke to the space saying, "You're here too, Megu-nee?"

After Kurumi spoke Ri-san spoke, "Thanks for helping, Megu-nee."

Miki looked at Yuki awkwardly and said, "Y-Yes, thank you."

After they said that Ri-san stood in a stance like a nice leader would. "Let me explain how this test works. The test of courage will be held in places that Noel takes leads us to. If anyone should get separated remain completely silent and return here."

Noel and the others raised their hands and said "HAI!" then began following Noel to the School Store. After they moved, Yuki stopped for a second. "C'mon Megu-nee!"

* * *

Once at the Store, Noel stood at the door way waiting for the rest to catch up. "Here is our first stop."

Ri-san walked in and turned the lights on.

Miki became worried once the lights turned on in the room. "Is it safe to turn the lights on?"

Ri-san answered her, not taking her eyes off of Kurumi and Noel smiling. "This room doesn't have any windows visible from the outside, so they shouldn't be able to see the light. As long as we keep an eye on the door here…"

Before she could finish Yuki walked into the dusty store. "I haven't been in here in ages!"

After she said that she ran in with a smile. "Hey, can I buy whatever I want?"

Ri-san walked beside her smiling and holding Taroumaru. "Sure, the club will cover the cost."

After she said that, Yuki ran shouting, "Yay" in the direction of the direction of a brightly lit isle.

Noel, Miki, and Kurumi walked up smiling at her. Kurumi laughed, then said in a happy voice, "Of course she's going for the candy."

Miki looked at her with an apathetic expression. "Yup."

Noel began to walk past them, searching for some supplies. When he was by himself, Miki approached him and helped him search. Once they found some things, they began to put them into an eco-friendly shopping bag that Noel had brought.

Noel began to smile happily at Miki. "Thanks for your help. I would have never found that medicine without you."

She blushed and turned from him shyly. "It was nothing."

Noel stood up laughing at her. "You don't have to be so shy with me. After all, you're the one I trust second most."

She turned to him and sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Noel looked at her confused, then he heard Yuki shout, "Hey, everyone!"

Everyone began running toward her, scared that something might have happened. Kurumi shouted to her scared that she might be in danger. "What happened?!"

Yuki turned to them with a bag full of balloons. "Check these out! They inflate to twenty times their size!"

Everyone froze now angry with her. "Isn't that awesome? Not twice, twenty times!  
This is a HUGE victory for science!"

Kurumi, with a displeased face, asked Yuki with a voice, just the same. "Is that why you called us over?"

Yuki turned to her, as peppy as ever. "Yup, that's right"

After she said that, everyone became angrier and Kurumi began to choke her with the clippers she found. "Don't freak us out during a test of courage!

Yuki, now being choked, said as sincere as possible. "S-Sorry…" ( **note from original series: A clipper is for high-tree branches. It isn't a tool to choke someone** )

After she did, Noel pried Kurumi off of her and they all continued looking for supplies. Miki held the bag of balloons while Noel stood behind her with Yuki.

Noel looked at them for a second, then said in an annoyed voice, "What would you even use these for?"

Yuki began to answer her question while eating a Nummy Stick. "Good question…"

Miki grabbed two Nummy Sticks and handed one to Noel. "Want one?"

Noel looked at her, debating in his head if he should, and then took it. Once he had it, he took off the wrapper and slowly put the stick in his mouth. Once he did, his eyes widened from delight. "WOW, Candy is so~ good!"

Both Miki and Yuki looked at him a bit confused. Then Yuki had a light bulb appear over her head. "Have you never eaten candy before?"

Noel became embarrassed for some reason. "Well, um… My Father never let me eat it. He said, and I quote, "Strong people like us don't eat candy. It only makes you weak." So I never really got to eat it."

Then Miki looked at him trying to think of the right words to say. "Well, since your Dad is not here, you can get all the candy you want."

Noel, a bit saddened by the comment, made a fake smile. "I guess so…"

Miki noticed this and began to say something, but she was interrupted by Yuki's epiphany. "I know what we can do with the balloons. We can make Balloon animals. We could make anything with those."

Kurumi came around the corner and looked at the three. "We don't know how to make those… And why are you two eating?!"

Time had passed and they had collected all of the materials they needed. Ri-san put some money on the table then they all left fallowing Noel again. At this point everyone was eating a nummy stick even Kurumi who had fussed at them about it.

* * *

Once they made it to their destination they were supprised by what room it was. "The library!?"

Noel shook his head. "Yup. not only do spirits appear in here, but I found some hidden supplies in here."

After he said that he walked in the dark broken down library with cloth covering the windows walking quietly to the area he found the stuff. The group began to follow until Taroumaru began to whimper and shiver as if he was scared.

Yuki looked at him surprised. "What's wrong, Taroumaru?"

Ri-san bent down to look at him. "Maybe he's scared to go inside."

Miki walked up to them smiling at Taroumaru. "Then I'll wat out her with you. Okay, Taroumaru?

Noel turned around to see Miki take the puppy, but to his surprise the dog turned away from her.

Tears began to form in her eyes and she continued to say the ru part of Taroumaru questioningly.

Kurumi walked up to them. "um, I guess I will stay here, too. I'm worried about you guys.

Noel chuckled and said with a smile on his face. "you two keep an eye out for the spirits."

Miki waved to them while eating another Nummy Stick and so did Kurumi holding Taroumaru.

Once at the spot they collected the supplies and put them in the bag Noel had and began to search for math reference books.

When they got into the text book section Ri-san pulled out her flash light to check them. "Textbooks, workbooks…"

Ri-san began looking at a hard looking book. When Noel saw that the book was a math one he began to walk slowly away from her. Yuki on the other hand walked up to her with a curious face. "You're so studious, Ri-san."

After she said that Ri-san turned her head to her with a smile like she was saying I got you now. "No, these are for you, Yuki."

Yuki's face changed drastically after she said that. "Huh?"

Ri-san turned her head back to the book and read it studiously. "You told me you were struggling with math, right?"

Yuki jumped back trying to disregard what she heard than began to go to the manga section. "I-I'll go find some books, too!"

Ri-san now scared began to shout to Yuki. "Yuki, don't run off alone…"

After she shouted she and Noel heard a grown that sounded like it came from a one of the Undead in the direction of the section next to them. Ri-san used her light to pinpoint it and saw it was moving to go after Yuki.

When she did she froze unable to comprehend what was happening. Noel shook her and she snapped out of it. "Listen you go to the others, I'll handle this."

She shook her head and ran to her friends at the door. When she did Noel began to track the undead as best he could. When he found it the monster was turning into the section that Yuki was in. When he noticed that he dropped a book making the monster turn. After it turned it continued walking toward Yuki's direction. Noel ran in and tricking the monster into following him. When he did he noticed Yuki hiding in the next section. He made it turn away from her and follow him.

It followed him to the entrance of the library. When they got there Miki began to hit a bucket they had gotten from the store. When she did it began to run at her. Noel's reflexes quickened at this fact. He pulled his blade out and cut straight into the top of its head. Ri-san and Miki turned away from him as he continued to attack it making sure it was dead. Kurumi stopped him when it finally was.

After the whole fiasco was over Everyone ran to where Noel last saw Yuki to go and get her. Luckily she stayed in the same spot. Ri-san flashed her light at her. "Are you Okay, Yuki!? Are you hurt, are you!?"

Yuki began to cry jumping into Ri-san's arms and boobs. "I'm so sorry!"

Ri-san began to pet her head to console her. "There, there."

Miki smiled at Yuki. "Staying put was very smart."

Yuki bounced up with tears in her eyes. "yeah, that ghost was super scary, but it was Okay, because Megu-nee was with me. Right?

Ri-san looked into an empty space by Yuki then bowed saying sincerely, "Thank you, Megu-nee."

Miki hesitated, but once she got herself together she did the same.

Kurumi bowed and did the same with a smile on her face.

Noel walked up with a smile on his face and said, "Go raibh maith agat. That means thanks where I was born"

The girls all smiled at the space happily.

* * *

All of the girls became tired from this situation and Ri-san felt it would be a good idea to walk back to the rooms.

As they walked through the halls Yuki stood by Ri-san knowing it would make her have courage.

Ri-san looked at her and asked, "Did you like our test of courage, Yuki?"

Yuki smiled at her and replied as happy as ever, "Yeah. It was really fun. Let's do it again next year!"

Kurumi now felling as if she was at her smart aleck quota replied with a smile, "Yea, lets"

Miki heard them as she walked up the stairs behind them. "But you're all in your third year. Are you repeating a year?"

Yuki froze from realization. When she did Kurumi felt one more burn for Yuki appear into her head and couldn't hold it in. "Yuki probably will."

Ri-san walked beside her. "Probably."

Yuki turned to them as they climbed up the stairs. "Kurumi, Ri-san, you are meanies!"

Noel chuckled. "At least that means you get to graduate with your precious Mii-kun."

Yuki began to put that together and smiled like she had a great idea. "that would be fun."

Miki gave both Yuki and Noel the stink eye. "I'd graduate with you?"

After she said that Kurumi froze with a sad face as if she remembered something she wished she didn't.

Everyone else began to walk past her but Noel. Noel turned to her. "You remember something sad?"

She shook her head side to side. "no…"

Noel looked at her angrily. "It's not good to lie. Especially if you want someone to trust you."

She looked him in the eyes. "That's true, I thought about…"

Noel interrupted her. "you don't have to tell me. Hear me out, we are all in this together so don't be sad alright.

After he said that he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the group. Once there he let her hand go and moved ahead.

* * *

They all walked the whole way back to where their safe haven was without a hitch. Once over the wall everyone began to get ready for bed.

All of the girls ran to the showers to go and take one leaving Noel to wait outside. "Are you all done yet!"

The girls all laughed at him from the other side of the wall. "We are almost done don't worry."

Noel shouted back to them with a relieved voice. "Finally. You girls take forever."

After everyone took their showers they all began to go to their beds.

Noel began to go to the room he originally slept in until he heard the voice of Miki and Ri-san call him over. Ri-san stood in front of Noel smiling at him. "thank you for saving Yuki earlier."

Noel gave her a confused look. "you don't need to thank me. I did it because I felt she needed it."

Miki jumped in without a second thought. "That just make me feel you need more praise. You did that selflessly and quickly like a hero from a book."

Noel chuckled at what she said. "you might think it was me being selfless, but that's wrong. I guess protecting her is like saying sorry for past sins."

Both Miki and Ri-san sighed at him. After they did Ri-san walked up to him. "Just take the praise."

Noel smiled. "Fine, your welcome."

Ri-san smiled and gave Noel a sleeping bag. "this is so you don't get cold tonight."

Noel smiled at her. "thanks."

Miki began to whisper to Ri-san. After she did Ri-san shook her head than turned to Noel. "Miki gave me an idea of something we can do If you're ok with it."

Noel sighed and looked at Miki. "Tell me what it is first."

Ri-san looked away from him and said, "if you promise to come back after you leave we will let you go out of the School, but you must also take a shift of night duty even if it means sleeping in the same room as us."

Noel found the last part a bit weird, but couldn't let his chance to leave do the same. "I will take that deal!"

Ri-san shook her head confirming the vocal contract they made. "Alright time for bed, you will be sleeping in our room so we can get you when needed."

Noel followed them to their room.

The first few seconds that Noel walked into the room and explained to them what was happening Kurumi fought against them, but once Ri-san explained it she let it go.

The room became quiet after everyone said goodnight to one another.

Noel laid in the room unable to sleep.

Miki noticed this and whispered to him. "Are you having trouble sleeping like you did last night?"

Noel shook his head.

She sighed. "don't worry, you can trust me I will not let anyone hurt you Okay?

Noel began to smile though he knew she couldn't see it in the dark. "Okay."

Once they said that Miki fell asleep.

* * *

Noel continued to lay in the dark trying to sleep. After a few hours passed he knew that he wouldn't be able to for a while longer.

Another hour passed and he heard Kurumi begin to turn and cry in her sleep. When he began to sit up to check on her she woke up like she had seen a nightmare scaring him to lay back down. She began to pant as if she had lost all of her breath.

Yuki noticed and half a sleep whispered to her "Kurumi… Let's repeat… the year… together…"

Kurumi smiled at her and laid down beside her placing her hand on hers. "good night."

After that all happened Noel smiled noticing how genuine they were to one another and fell asleep now.

Noel began to have a nightmare. He turned in his sleep which woke him up. Once he was awake he walked into the hallway and laid there falling asleep peacefully looking through the window toward the sky.

* * *

Here you go the story finally began truly. Was it good? Please leave a comment and give me some creative criticism. This is fun to write so I hope at least one person likes these chapters. Welp I have nothing else to say so _this was Sora, Sayonara._

Note from KuroMaster: I only edited half so if the rest is bad it is Sora's fault. Please follow/favorite if you like this, and review if you want to, and CIAO!


	4. Skepticism

Disclaimer: we do not own Gakkou Gurashi! it is owned by Norimitsu Kaihō, Sadoru Chiba, and all others with rights (I own original characters). Please support the official release.

 _Ohayo if morning, Konichiwa if later, Sora here!_ This Fanfic acutely has readers. I am surprised. Though at this time people usually just make it to chapter 2. I am happy about that. I hope to get some fallowers. If you read this far I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now to sop myself from being too wishy washy I must go with you all to the fanfiction!

* * *

Time in The Club chapter 4: Skepticism

After a few hours of sleeping, Noel felt a poke on his arm from something metal. Once he did, he woke up quickly and jumped into a stance ready for anything.

Kurumi smiled at him with her arms behind her back trying to look cute. "Morning to you too."

Noel blinked while his brain began to wake up and noticed what was happening. "Oh, is it my turn to go and take a watch?"

She shook her head, then walked back into the room she had slept in maybe an hour ago. Noel began to walk around the school as vigilant as he could. He walked from barricade to barricade finding nothing suspicious. He kept doing this until he saw paint on a wall he knew he had never seen past the barricade.

Noel climbed over the barricade to see what could have put that there. Once he had gotten far enough out, he felt someone grab him from behind, covering his mouth. Noel began to struggle out of the grasp and turned to where he had been grabbed from. Nothing was there. Noel shook his head to wake himself up, thinking it might have been a dream, and continued his survey of the school back over the barricade.

Hours passed and he began to think over what had happened. Was he really held down, or was that his imagination? He couldn't help but feel that it felt too real. Then the thought popped in his head. "What if one of the girls did that?"

That thought began to bother him for the whole time he had to keep watch. Until another thought came to him. "What if that person went after the girls?"

He ran through the hall to where their room was and began to search around quietly yet franticly for an unknown figure, but nothing was found. Not even a moved object. Once he had made a fool of himself to himself, he sighed and left the room as fast as he had appeared.

* * *

After around three hours Rii-san walked into the hall, taking Noels place, but before she did, Noel debated about telling her about the situation he had and felt it was best to tell her. "Yuri…"

Before he could finish she interrupted him. "Don't be so formal, you can call me Ri-san like the rest."

Noel took a deep breath and continued his last sentence, "Ri-san be careful out there Okay."

She gave him a confused and scared look. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

Noel explained the whole situation emitting that he found no one behind him when he searched for someone.

She became scared and protective. "Are you Okay? Did they hurt you?"

Noel raised one of his eyebrows. "Yea… I am fine. Why are you being so nice? I don't want to owe you anything."

Rii-san gave him a look as if saying 'really'? "You still don't want to trust us, huh?"

Noel shook his head, "I want to trust you, I really do. It's just that I can't. I feel I could later, just not now."

She breathed out, laughing with her mouth closed. "I don't blame you, after all, we just met yesterday."

After she said that, she walked him to his sleeping bag in the hall. "Sleep well, Okay?"

He yawned and laid down without answering. She shrugged and went on her way more cautious than she had been for a while.

* * *

The morning came and Noel was awoken by Yuki as chipper as ever. "Morning Noel!"

Noel woke up slowly, unlike the other time. "Morning."

Yuki grabbed his arm and began to pull him up. "Get up sleepy head. Hey, you're lighter than I thought you were."

Noel laughed at this comment. "What do I look like, a sumo or something?"

She laughed right back, walking with him to the club room. "Nope. You just look like you ate too much ramen."

After she said that they began to converse with one another till they got to the club room.

* * *

Yuki and Noel walked into the club room. Sitting in a chair, cleaning a shovel, was Kurumi. She looked up at the sound of the door opening, and saw the two come in. She gave a wave and greeted them. "Yo."

At her words, Ri-san peeked in from the kitchen. "Ah, morning" she said, as she continued to prep the food for breakfast.

Miki looked up from her book. She greeted the two with a shy voice. "Morning you two."

Yuki ran further into the room, with her arms behind her and as excited as ever with a smile on her face. "Hi'ya!" She shouted, waving her arms frantically

Then, the dog ran at Yuki, and jumped at her. She managed to catch him without falling down, and he licked her face while she laughed. "Oh, Taroumaru!

Noel came in with a smile, hiding how scared he was from the previous night's events. "Morning."

Miki patted the chair beside her. "Come sit here."

Noel sat beside her, letting his guard down. Everyone began to smile at him and began to chit chat. Noel noticed this and felt a bit weird over it.

* * *

After they ate breakfast Noel walked out of the room to the roof. Miki and Yuki followed behind him, keeping a close watch over him. Noel noticed that, but continued to walk as if he had not.

Once at the roof, Yuki jumped at him, jumping onto his back to surprise him. "Noel!"

Noel let her and caught her arms keeping her on his back as if they were brother and sister and smiled. "So why are you jumping on me?"

She giggled and got off of his back. "I was coming to see what you were doing!"

Miki walked up to them and crossed her arms. "You two seem friendly."

After she said that Yuki pushed her into Noel, making him catch her in his arms. "Are you Okay?"

Right after he said that, she shook her head blushing.

After wondering why she was blushing for a few seconds, he noticed how close she was to him. He moved her off of him. "I am so sorry."

She held her head down. "No, I am the one who should say sorry. I fell onto you after all."

Noel just shrugged. "Guess that makes it all forgiven."

Miki pulled her head up and smiled with her hands behind her back acting cute. "Yep."

Yuki tried to sneak away but was caught by Noel. "Well… all was forgiven except for her?"

Yuki looked at Miki cutely, to try and get away from the trouble, but she ignored it, shaking her head up and down. "Except for her."

Yuki looked at her frozen with a surprised face. "What?"

Noel laughed at her response and let her go. "I am kidding, don't worry."

Yuki began rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, I knew that."

They all began to laugh.

* * *

After they did, Noel began to walk into the school. Yuki and Miki joined him through the halls. They all spoke casually as if the world was fine and Noel became calmer than ever.

As they walked through the halls, Kurumi ran passed him. He turned to where she was running. "What's going on?"

Kurumi turned to him, hopping in place as if keeping her pace. "it's nothing don't worry."

After she said that, Noel noticed that she was holding something behind her back that was silver and shiny. This struck him as odd and scary. Only one day and yet they were withholding something from him.

Before he could continue asking things both Miki and Yuki pulled him in the other direction of Kurumi.

Time passed and Noel couldn't help but keep it on his mind that they are keeping things from him. He hid this fact by acting like it wasn't bothering him. "What are we doing?"

Yuki smiled at him while she pulled him. "We are going to go and get Taroumaru to take him for a walk."

Noel shook his head and followed them keeping an eye out for anything suspicious from them or the shadows.

The girls kept pulling him and they got close to the club room. Noel pulled away from them and began walking up to the club room. "Taroumaru is in here right?"

Both Yuki and Miki's eyes widened. This made Noel more suspicious than he had been all day making, you could even say he was skeptic of them at this point. After all, he had only met them a day ago and things like this happened.

Miki began to pull Noel away from the room. "Taroumaru is in the room we slept in."

After she said that Taroumaru barked and opened the club room door. Miki and Yuki jumped in surprise. "Taroumaru!?"

After they accidentally shouted at him, he ran off. Yuki and Miki pulled Noel into the great chase of Taroumaru.

Taroumaru ran to every open room of the school. Behind the barricade, Noel kept closer to catching him than the girls the whole time. Noel didn't find this suspicious being that he was trained most of his life.

He kept on Taroumaru's tail the whole time not letting him get out of his sight. The girls followed the boy and dog. After some time passed, the girls tired and had to take a break. Noel kept on the chase.

Taroumaru began to slow at this point, but all Noel was doing was getting faster. Noel nearly caught him until he crashed into something very soft. As Noel fell, he heard a squeal from the person he was falling on. As he fell he knew he had knocked over Ri-san.

Noel picked himself up off of her as fast as he could. She was rubbing the back of her head that she had hit just moments ago.

Once Noel noticed this he bowed to her like crazy. "I am so sorry. So, so, sorry!"

She laughed at him still sitting on the ground. "Don't worry about it. It's not like it has not happened before."

Noel heard this and smiled at her. As he did he began to blush, noting that her cloths had shifted showing some cleavage. This made him turn away from her, as he held out his hand to help her up. She was confused by him turning away, but took his hand either way, with a fake smile. "Thank you."

Noel noticed her fake smile she had been making a lot this whole time he had been here. She even made this face to the others who believed it. Noel didn't take it as suspicious as he would have anything else, but thought of it as another type of coping mechanism. "What are you doing out here Yuri?"

Ri-san's face changed to one that made her look like a child caught red handed. "I…I am… just going and looking for things. Also I know that you are doing proper English speaking, but for Yuki's sake, please call me Ri-san."

Noel shook his head, noting what she had said previous to the name matter. "Okay, then I am going to go and get Taroumaru now."

She waved to him, beginning to walk away. "Then I will see you later for dinner."

Noel waved back, running in the direction he saw Taroumaru running in.

He ran after Taroumaru for the longest time trying to catch him, but it was a chore, since they both had around the same amount of energy. Finally, Noel caved in, making Taroumaru run to the roof where he knew Yuki and Miki were.

Taroumaru passed them without hesitation and they didn't give chase. Noel was suspicious about this and began listening to their conversation. Yuki looked at Miki a little disappointed. "We have to distract Noel to keep him from the surprise right?"

Miki looked at her keeping an eye out for Noel, but not noticing him at all. "Of Course, if we tell him, he might keep away."

After Noel heard this, he felt his suspicion of them was truly warranted. He walked back and ran in, faking he had never heard what they said. When he did, the girls jumped back noticing his speed.

Miki ran after him. "Be careful, you are on the roof."

Noel was running too fast to stop himself and he began to tip over the edge. Miki caught him and pulled him back over. The adrenaline was running through her body, making her more emotional over the situation. "What do you think you were doing?"

Noel looked around. "I am trying to catch Taroumaru, duh"

She looked at him a bit pissed. "You know you could have died just now right?"

Noel shook his head. "Yeah, and I am happy you saved me before I died. Now I know I can trust you for sure."

After Noel said that, Miki began to blush. "R-really!?"

Noel laughed with a huge smile on his face, now feeling he can trust her a bit more, because of his current situation. "Yeah, you have been nice to me since I got here… so yeah."

Miki began to smile back at him. "Alright."

Taroumaru began to run into the school. At this point Miki and Yuki knew they would have to chase Taroumaru to keep Noel occupied, so they gave chase with him.

* * *

After a few more minutes passed they finally caught Taroumaru and Noel held him smiling. "YEAH! WE CAUGHT THIS LITTLE RASCULE!"

After he said that, Yuki shouted it as well while Miki spoke it in a quiet, yet cheerful voice. Now having caught Taroumaru, Noel began to walk to the club room again. Miki grabbed his arm. "Why are you going that way?"

Noel became confused until he noticed what she was trying to do, making him suspicious of her again. "I am going to the club room to get his leash."

After he said that, he continued to walk to it. Yuki grabbed him turning him to her. "The leash is in the sleep room. He got out of it this morning."

Noel thought about it and noticed that it was probably true. "Okay, then let's get going to it."

They walked to the room, keeping close to one another. Noel noticed this and made sure to take note of the behavior.

* * *

Once at the room they grabbed the leash walking Taroumaru. Noel kept his eyes on every movement they made and his surroundings. It all seemed good, until Taroumaru began to run, making Yuki, who was holding the leash, have to run with him. Miki and Noel ran after her to make sure she was Okay.

Taroumaru began taking Yuki into a room, making her crash into a wall. When she did, a hole appeared in the wall. Miki and Noel ran in.

Miki ran up to her and squatted down to her. "Are you Okay Sempai?

Yuki began to shake her head side to side with swirls in her eyes as if she was dizzy. Noel helped her sit in a seat in the room. "Just take a break and we can get back in a bit Okay?"

She shook her head trying to say yes, but failing.

Time passed and Noel, now annoyed by the hole in the wall, walked to it. "I am going to try to fix this, Okay gals?"

Miki smiled at him. "How helpful of you."

Noel laughed under his breath and began to fix the wall. Once he did he noticed the hole was previously made before she had crashed into it. When he did, he reached into it and low and behold, found a paper in it. He read it in his head, keeping it from the rest. It said, " _There are more secrets in this building than you think. Check the teachers' lounge that is where they hid the truth of this all._ "

After Noel read all of that, he knew he had found the original reason he had moved to this town, the information he was looking for.

He finished fixing the wall and walked back to the group. "So, what are we doing now?"

Yuki stood up by herself, now feeling all better and began to walk into the hall. "Now we go to the Club room. Am I right Miki?"

Miki shook her head trying to hide her expression from Noel. This made Noel nervous. He began to walk out of the room to hide from them, but it was too late. They pulled him to the club room with something shining in their other hands. It looked like the thing that Kurumi had in the hallway. As soon as he saw that he began to think, ' _This is the end of me_!'

By the time they got to the club room, the sun was going past the horizon in beautiful shades of red. The girls dragged Noel to the room with all of their will. Noel knew that if he would have to fight, he would have to beat them all, so he let them take him.

Once at the club room the girls opened the doors and as they did everyone including Kurumi and Ri-san shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Noel jumped back. "What is all of this!?"

Ri-san smiled at him. "This is your welcoming party. We wanted to do one so that you could become conferrable with us. We did the same for Miki so…"

Noel was surprised by that fact. "Miki wasn't here the whole time with you guys?"

Miki shook her head confirming what he said. Noel finally noticed what Kurumi meant from two nights ago about how they were similar.

Noel looked around the room and saw all of the things they had done. They made streamers and tried their best to spruce up the room with colored papers and plants that look as if they had come from outside the school.

Noel finally calmed himself from not trusting them a bit and smiled at them genuinely. He bowed to them using his hair to hide the tears coming from his eyes from happiness. "Thank you all, it has been so long since I have been given such kindness."

His hair hid the tears for a few seconds, then the rest of them noticed and surrounded him giving him warm smiles. He began to stand straight up feeling happy for the first time in years.

* * *

The party began and everyone ate rations as they had done any day, but after that, it was different from everyone's usual routine. Once they finished eating, they began to play games.

The first game was pin the tail on the donkey. Everyone gave it their best try, but Noel took the win by a landslide.

The second game was a ring toss. Both Noel and Kurumi were equal in the game, but Kurumi took the win.

The last game was U.S. checkers. The finalists in this game were Miki and Ri-san, but in the end, Ri-san beat Miki in a close game.

The party lasted for hours, with every passing minute everyone became calm and had more fun. Noel was happy about the party. Before the party ended, Noel walked out of the room to go to the rest room.

As he walked through the halls, he noticed a figure like the one he had seen the night prior. He began to run to this human-like figure, and once he did, the figure noticed him, and ran in the other direction. Noel kept chase, thinking he might catch the figure, but the figure got away once they got to the barricade.

Noel thought about it and found it to be more beneficial to stay inside the school. As he walked back to the room he noticed a neon colored note on the floor. He picked it up and read it as best he could.

" _This school is completely trying to hide things, don't trust anything including its inhabitants unless you are a fool. Remember your past that you have run from. Trust and you may fall or don't trust and have more of a chance to climb. From Em…_ "

The writer must not have finished writing their name, but that didn't matter to Noel. What mattered to him, was that someone who has known him in the past has found him and that something might still be up with the girls.

* * *

He began to walk back to the room, but by the time he got back, the party was taken down and it was time for bed.

Everyone got ready for bed and as he had done the night before, he took his sleeping bag out of the room, but this time, not because he was questioning them a lot, but to make sure the figure wouldn't get to them.

Once he decided to do that, he also decided to go out of the school to search for the figure and get supplies that are missing in the school, like food and medical supplies.

* * *

SUMMER AT LAST, or at least mostly for me. The school year is over for me except one final that I will have to do so I can write some more on the fanfictions when I don't do summer jobs and other things. Are you guys and gals excited?... yes? No? Tell me in the comments if you want.

Now without farther extension _this was Sora Sayonara!_

Beta, KuroMaster: Agh. You may have summer Sora, but think about me? I still have finals to take this week, so I've been pretty irritated. Anyway, please favorite, follow, and review and all that. Ciao!


	5. The Outside World Without Light

Disclaimer: we do not own Gakkou Gurashi! it is owned by Norimitsu Kaihō, Sadoru Chiba, and all others with rights (I own original characters). Please support the official release

 _Ohayo if morning, Konichiwa if later, Sora here!_ Summer is fun. I have been meeting up with palls all the summer. I will be writing as much as I can so head's up my beta and all of you. well that's all I wanted to say so let's get to the story!

* * *

My Time in The club chapter 5: The Outside World Without Light.

When Noel woke up, the sun was still down. He had woken up maybe three times that night for his duty, but at this point, they said he could stay asleep. Noel began to walk to the club room to collect some things to be ready to go out later that day.

He pulled out many things, including old scratched up rope, two flashlights, some rations, a couple water bottles, and a crystal knife on a chain he had hidden in the room to keep it away from the others. While he was doing this he made sure to stay as hidden as possible to make sure no one would try to talk him out of going even if they said he could.

He began to turn out of the room, till he saw a short figure of a girl standing in the door way. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

Noel stood up, trying to get a better look of the short, pink figure in the door way. "I am getting some equipment for something I will be doing later today."

The figure's head tipped a little as if they were confused. "What are you going to do?"

Noel stood up and walked up to her. "I will be leaving the campus for today. I have to get something important that I left."

The figure walked into the light coming from behind the moon, showing that it was Yuki. Noel had already noticed that by this point already.

She shook her head and from what Noel could see, smiled at him. "The others told me how you can leave and all so… stay safe, the world is a scary place."

Noel laughed under his breath and smiled. "Yes, yes it is."

* * *

Noel walked Yuki back to her room, after she used the restroom, as she was originally doing. After he did, he fell back asleep to get all the strength he could get for his adventure tomorrow searching for this Shadow figure.

He left an alarm on his watch to wake up in an hour. An hour later, the alarm went off, waking him up instantly. Once awake, he went and grabbed his bag, then left a note before he left.

He walked out the side of the school, that was less populated, to make sure no one or thing would be around him. He poked his head out the doorway, then ran out there, keeping an eye out for anything that might be dangerous.

Once he saw that nothing was around, he ran out to the alley created by the building next to the school that looked like it was a gym. As he ran passed, he looked around the track area and found that this was his time to run out into the world and took his chance.

* * *

He began to walk through the housing area of the district searching for this unknown figure. He had a feeling that it would be out here and not in the school, and his gut never led him astray. After all, he met people he feel like he can someday trust because of it.

He continued searching for evidence that someone living had come through the area, but found nothing that could make him have a second thought. All he could find were destroyed buildings and the remains of human civilization.

As he walked into a new building he saw two figures, that were definitely dead, walking. He put his hand on his sword, ready to strike them. They began to walk into his vicinity, and when they did, he got ready to strike.

One of them had noticed him and jumped at him. As it did, he pulled out his weapon and sliced it in half as the blood and guts began to splatter all over his torso and head he jumped back readying himself for the other to attack with no hesitation, which it had done after about three seconds. Noel readied himself and used his blade to cut the head straight in half, making blood gush out like a volcano all around the room. Luckily he kept the noise down to a minimum as best he could, so no others would come for him.

After this encounter, he began to move silently, knowing that more would be in houses, with it being sun down still. Building to building he began to search, finding little to go off of. All he found were food cans that had recently been opened, bodies that had been taken out only hours ago, and shoes, matching some tracks, left in the school, after the chase, in the trash in a nearby house.

* * *

Hours had passed. The sun began to go over the horizon. Noel checked his watch for the time, it was almost 5 o'clock in the morning. All of the students began to go to the school grounds, as if they were living, while the parents were still in the houses.

Noel had noticed long ago that the dead still acted as they had when they were alive, except some stopped being vegan or being on diets. But this was the first time he had ever seen any of this in action in this mass. The first thought that came to mind, when he saw this was, "How could the girls live this long in that school?"

When he thought that, he accidentally said it out loud, alarming some of the undead in the building. Instead of attacking this amassed amount, he ran out of the building and hid in the bushes, which became one of this worst ideas.

As he got into the bushes, he felt a crushing and stabbing pain in his leg. He covered his mouth to keep from screaming, but still cussed under his breath knowing it would lower the pain from what statistics had said. "Fuck!" After he said that and made sure the undead had all left to work and school about two hours later, he turned to check what had gotten his leg. It was a trap made of glass and some mechanisms made out of wood and rope.

Noel began to pull himself out of the trap, blood was leaving his leg as if rain had fallen onto it. the whole time he kept himself calm, in case the undead were around and could be alarmed. When he finally got out of the trap, he began to search for his bag, and once he got it, he grabbed the supplies he needed. He put peroxide on his wound and bandaged it as best he could.

When he had finished, he began to look at the trap and noticed that it looked as if it was made to catch live humans. This was shown by how there was a can of food, rather than bait that would be used for animals. Noel became scared over this and looked around to check where the school was. He couldn't find it.

He checked the map he had been using and found that he had gone far enough from the school that he for sure couldn't just run there and get away from this situation. He sat there thinking about all that had happened and noticed a paper lying by the trap now covered in blood, but still legible.

" _Looks like you fell into my trap. I have been watching you since this morning, though I would have thought you would have known. Noel, I am making sure you gain what you have asked for, a death in a great situation. I hope you are going to fight back as you always do. If you don't want to die, find out who I am. I will give you two days. From: The Shadow"_

* * *

Noel became angry and confused from this note. "Why were you going to give your name earlier, but now you're playing a game with me!?"

After he said that out loud, he heard rustling from the tree near him. He turned to it and saw a figure jump out of the tree. Noel jumped up and began to give chase not even feeling the pain in his leg. They ran until they got to a dip in the ground which the figure turned away from and walked into the shadows of buildings near them.

Noel fell to his knees once the figure disappeared and slammed his fist on the ground. "Damn it! If I was not hurt I could have caught him for sure!"

Noel shook his head, noticing he had been talking to himself a lot as he had done many times before. He sighed letting go of his mistake then he began to run in the direction the figure had ran. He searched around the area for some evidence of the figure that might help him.

As he moved, he heard footsteps from around him and noticed they had alarmed a group of undead. Noel saw how big the group was and began to run into a building. They followed him into the building, keeping on his tail. The building was huge. It must have been an office building in the past.

Noel ran as fast as he could through the building, to get to the roof, to maybe find a way to get away. He ran floor to floor which only made the situation worse. His running attracted the zombies in building. Noel noticed this, but continued running.

Once he finally made it to the roof, he pushed the door trying to latch it, but he was too late. One of zombie jumped onto him making him fall. Noel struggled to get away and as he did, the zombie aimed to bite him in any possible way. It followed every one of his movements as if it knew all of his moves. Noel's eyes began to widen and he began to slow as memories began to flow through his mind. He began to cringe and close his eyes becoming ready for his fate. Time began to pass slowly in his mind. His whole life began to flash through his mind. From birth to the time it all started, to when his life ended, to when he met the girls. When the girls came to his mind he remembered the note he left them, the promise that he made sure to leave on it, the promise of coming back intact. After he thought of that he began to think of the few days he had been there.

He began to struggle more and pushed the zombie off. Once he did he looked through the doorway and saw the rest of the horde coming up faster. When he saw this he looked around and ran to the edge of the building. The horde began to come through the door and ran after him. He smiled at them then jumped off the edge hoping he might land on the building next to it and luckily it was close enough for him to even with a damaged leg.

* * *

Noel was breathless as he lied down on the roof of the new building, hoping that nothing would come after him. When nothing came, he took a deep breath and noticed a new pain in his leg he had never noticed. He looked at it and found scratches from the nails of the zombie he had fought earlier.

His eyes widened and became shocked, shaking his head side to side. "This can't be!"

He began to walk slowly and quietly through the building to get away from anything that might make his situation even worse. He walked back to the school as best he could, giving up his search for the unknown figure. As he walked, he was having a migraine attack. He moved as fast as he could to find a place to rest. He found the building he had cleaned out and began to rest lying on the couch in the house.

He balled up as he had done last time. He knew it would happen after being harmed by one of them as he had the night he was going to the school. He had hoped it would be a day or two after the wound like the last one, but he was not lucky enough.

* * *

Time passed and he began to feel better and luckily for him, nothing had come. Once he felt better, he began to walk to the school, not stopping for anything except for changing his bandages and drinking water.

Once he got to the front of the school he walked into it as best he could. He fell a couple times while walking up the stairs. He kept as quiet as possible, but failed. Once he made an accidental noise someone with a flashlight ran up to him.

It was Miki. She flashed the light at him and gasped. "Noel are you Okay?!"

Noel smiled at her and shook his head and then fainted. The last thing he could remember was Miki grabbing him.

* * *

Well.. that just happened. This is not originally what was going to happen, but I felt creative and random. I hope you like this story as much as I like writing it. I know Kuro is not going to be happy because of how long it is, but oh well. I owe him one. Now as I always say _this was Sora Sayonara!_

The Glorious Beta, KuroMaster: Well that escalated quickly. And for some reason, the music I was listening to, kind of fitted what was happening at the end... Anyway, hoope ya follow and or favorite, and please leave a review down below if you dare. I double dare you. Triple dog dare you! Quadru-


	6. Wakening To A New Day

Disclaimer: we do not own Gakkou Gurashi! it is owned by Norimitsu Kaihō, Sadoru Chiba, and all others with rights (I own original characters). Please support the official release

 _Ohayo if morning, Konichiwa if later, Sora here!_ It's been longer than I thought it would. I am so sorry about this. one of my friends was making me edit things for his YouTube channel and I couldn't write at the same time. Now that I have finished all of that I can write some more. Thank you for your continuation of reading and now to the story!

* * *

My time in the club chapter 6: Wakening To A New Day.

Noel opened his eyes as sun light began to beam into them. Noel turned his head, still half asleep, trying to tell where he was. He was in a partially empty class room, lying in a sleeping bag. Noel tried to sit up, but he was pulled down. Noel looked over at his arm, noticing he was chained down on his wrists. He knew from past experiences just to stay in place when he is like this, so he stayed put.

Time passed and he sat there trying to remember what had happened and why he was back in the school. All he could remember was the note and how he got all of his injuries, he just couldn't remember how he got there or even how he got into the room.

When he finally began to fall asleep again, he heard footsteps come from behind the door. He looked up and saw Kurumi walk in slowly and carefully with shovel in hand. She walked closely to Noel to check on him. When she did Noel turned his head to her. She jumped in the air ready to strike if needed.

Noel shook his head. "Wait! It's all right!"

She didn't hear him as she was distracted by her thoughts and strobes of breathing.

Noel became frightened, but made sure to stay calm. "Kurumi, listen calm down. Everything is fine, just look at me."

Kurumi heard him this time and took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. After she did, she put her back to the wall and slid down. "Thank goodness, I was scared I would have to kill what used to be a friend again."

Noel chucked. "You don't have to worry about that, I am a pro at surviving out there on my own, after all I have been doing it on and off since they appeared."

Kurumi smiled at him as she unbound him. "Yeah, I guess. Well I better go and tell everyone you are good."

Noel grabbed her arm. "Wait, before you can go can you tell me how long I have been out?"

Kurumi looked away from him as she began to frown. "You have been out for a week. You scared all of us especially…"

Noel looked at her when she had stopped. "Especially who?"

She sighed. "Especially Miki. She has been so worried about you that she comes every so often to come and check on you."

Noel tipped his head. "Really, wow. I will have to thank her."

Kurumi sighed. "You better, and you better cheer her up."

After she said that, she opened the door. As she walked out, she saw Miki going to check on Noel. Noel heard them speak outside the door, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

Right after they stopped speaking Noel saw Miki run into the room at full force and jump at him. "YOU FINALLY CAME BACK TO US!"

Noel looked at Miki as waterfalls of tears fell from her eyes onto his chest as she dug her head into it. Kurumi closed the door behind her to leave them alone.

He began to smile as she stood in his arms. "Yep, sorry it took so long.

Time passed and Miki noticed what she was doing and got embarrassed. When she did, she moved away from Noel, blushing and waving her hand telling him to follow her.

They walked to the club room in awkward silence as Miki kept from looking at Noel, still red from earliler.

Noel turned to her and smiled. "So… what happened while I was sleeping?"

She turned to him to answer, but was interrupted as a pink girl ran up to them. "Hey Noel!"

Noel looked her way. "Oh, hey Yuki. I'm back."

She put her hands behind her back and looked up at him with a smile. "I can see that. Why did it take you so long to get back?"

Noel now remembering her handicap, began to think over his words. "When I got to where I was going it ended up that I would have to wait a couple days to get what I went out for, so I thought that It would be best if I just sent some stuff to the school and would stay out until I got what I went out for."

Yuki tipped her head keeping a straight face, then she began to smile. "Okay, I was wondering what happened!"

Noel smiled back. "Well that's all that happened."

Right as they stopped talking Yuki began to sniff the air around her. Noel was confused by this until an aroma hit his nose.

Yuki grabbed both Miki and Noel's hands than dragged them. "CURRY!"

* * *

Once at the room, Yuki let them go. Miki looked at her angrily and began lecturing her Senpai while Noel just smiled at them and began to chuckle sincerely. Miki looked at him surprised, as she noticed his laugh sounded different. Noel smiled at her, then walked into the room.

When he walked into the room, Taromaru jumped at him. Noel noticed this and caught the small pup in his arm, hugging him tightly. The puppy was so excited it started licking him in his face and Noel just let him do so.

Rii-san turned to look at them as she cooked breakfast for them. "So it's true what Kurumi said. You are back."

Noel shook his head. "Yep I'm back!"

She smiled at him relieved, then continued to make breakfast. "You made it back in good timing. Are you hungry?"

Noel's stomach growled before he could answer.

Everyone laughed at him as he put his hand on his stomach to quiet it down. "I will take that as a yes."

* * *

Noel ate breakfast with them as he had done the days before, but as he ate, one thing stuck in his mind. The note said he would be dead in two days if he couldn't find the name of the person leaving the notes, so why wasn't he dead?

As he was thinking about this, someone tapped his arm. He flinched not being ready for it.

Yuki laughed when he did. "Looks like you weren't listening, first day back and your being more distant than usual."

Noel forced a smile upon his face. "Sorry just thinking about things."

Yuki gave him a sincere smile. "Don't worry about it. Now for what we were saying. Today the gardening club has asked for your help."

Noel shook his head up and down. "Alright I will get to it right now."

Right after he said that he walked out of the room to the roof of the school. Right as he did, Rii-san put her plate away and followed after him. Noel didn't notice this as he was thinking of all the possibilities that this pursuer could kill him or even hurt the others. He wanted to make sure that nothing happened to the people he finally began to trust.

* * *

Noel and Rii-san began working in the garden. Noel couldn't help but think of ways to protect the people surrounding him.

Rii-san noticed how distant he was acting. "Are you okay? If you need to rest a while longer, it would be alright."

Noel shook his head and turned to her. "Sorry could you repeat that, I was… day dreaming…"

Rii-san shook her head. "I think we should take a break."

Noel had lost track of time and didn't notice they had only been working for maybe a few minutes. To him it felt like days or hours. Not only from the fatigue he had from the long sleep, but also all the thoughts he let fly through his head.

Noel sat on the ground beside the railing of the roof top. "I guess I am still recuperating."

Rii-san handed him a bottle of water. "It's only natural, don't over work yourself."

Noel turned his head away from her. "I'm sorry, all I am doing is distracting you from work."

Rii-san sat beside him. "Don't worry about it. Truly I only wanted you up here so we could talk."

Noel turned to her. "Talk about what?"

She gave him a smile, but he could tell that she was ready to speak of a serious topic. "I wanted to know what you saw out there. You are acting way to distant for nothing to have happened out there."

Noel calmed himself to hide his surprise. "I am just tired is all. I will get back to normal sooner or later."

Rii-san gave him a look of disbelief, then shrugged. "If you say so… but if you ever have anything you want to talk about we are all here for you, just make sure you keep it super vague if you ever talk to Yuki."

Noel shook his head. "Don't worry. I know how to act around with people like her."

Rii-san just smiled, changing the subject so she didn't accidentally pry on his past. "So how is your relationship with Miki?"

Noel looked away from her as he began to blush. "What do you mean?"

Rii-san noticed and laughed under her breath. "You two are so similar. When I asked her about how she felt about you, she kept saying, 'We are just close friends and I am one of the people he really trusts'."

Noel began to scratch his head. "Oh, really?"

Rii-san stood up and began walking to the plants. "Yep, I hope you guys know I am rooting for you two."

Noel became as red as a tomatoe after hearing that. "Hey, wait a minute. We just met a week and two days ago"

She laughed at him while she began picking the plants in the garden. "I know and yet she took such good care of you while you were out, as if you were her boyfriend or something."

Noel couldn't get any redder after that remark and fell, the full force of embarrassing thoughts flowing throughout his mind. "Humph, I guess… I guess she really does care for me. I guess I might feel a bit the same, but let's let time pass before I or you tell her anything, alright?"

She smiled at him. "I promise I won't tell her if you promise to trust everyone a little more. We all care for each other and you have been so distant to us."

Noel became serious and saluted her. "I swear on my honor as a trained fighter."

She looked at him a bit confused. "What do you mean by that?"

He looked her in the eyes. "It's a long story; I'll tell you later. I think I am going to take your advice and get some rest."

She waved to him as he walked away. He waved back to her and continued walking away.

* * *

Noel walked down the empty halls, watching his back as he walked through them to keep from being attacked in his weakened state. As he did, he continued to think about why he was not attacked and it finally hit him. The reason was so simple that it never crossed his mind, but he felt he needed to confirm it.

He began to search for a note around the school and the first stop he knew he would have to take, was the room he was in from the moment he was knocked out for the whole week. He not only felt, but he knew that the person who has been after him would leave a note in there, hidden from the untrained eye. His assumption was correct.

A note laid in a small crevice cut into the shelves, under a large bottle of medicine. It was in a fifty-degree angle with only a sliver of white peeking out, if you moved the unneeded medication. It was written differently from the first and second note. It was in code, mostly used by lesser known caravans around the Goby Desert.

He pulled out the note and kept it to himself, making sure to wait till night fall came and everyone was sleeping or going out on patrol. He decoded it bit by bit.

The note said:

" _Dear Noel,_

 _It seems I put you in more of a danger than I originally thought. Your skills have lowered since we last met. That is concerning since that means I may be able to overpower you easier than I would have imagined. That wouldn't be the death that you wanted. Now that I pity you and would like you to get your skills and strength back I will give you till seventeen hundred hours a week from when I know you have awoken to find out my name or gain the strength to fight me. I know you have been probably thinking I am full of shit and that you don't know my name but that is all wrong, you know my name and I know yours. You just have to remember or be ready for the fight of your life._

 _Sincerely, Em."_

Noel noticed the letters and knew that this person must have wrote the first letter saying to not to trust the girls. He found that more angering than the fact that they are after him to kill him. The girls are now the least of his problems, or rather, the main reason he has a problem with this attacker. If he even laid a finger on one of them he would probably bring back all that Noel has held deep inside and Noel knew this. All he can do now is rest and be ready to train and try to remember who the attacker is.

As he thought about that he couldn't help but fall asleep with those thoughts in his mind.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I am writing and posting chapters so randomly lately. I have been moving into a new apartment and been babysitting all the time. I might have to post chapters like this for a while now. So I hope that doesn't make you guys angry. Now off of the latest agenda to the chapter's agenda, I never thought this conflict of random notes till lately. I have no idea how I got this idea, but I like it. This next chapter will be going into familiar ground of the real anime soon so don't worry if that's what you are waiting for though that's only for the next chapter. I hope you had fun reading this chapter and thank you for reading this chapter. This was Sora Revan Sayonara!

Beta KuroMaster: Yo guys! How's it been? Amazing? Great. This is your beta speaking, Kuro! I worked on this at four in the morning, and this time, it only took around thirty minutes to finish, so that is wonderful! Anyway, its been getting exciting, so I hope for more excitement. Anyway, I'm off, so stay tuned for next time! Please follow and or favorite if you enjoyed and drop a review down below! Ciao!


	7. What's in the past, never stays in there

Disclaimer: we do not own Gakkou Gurashi! it is owned by Norimitsu Kaihō, Sadoru Chiba, and all others with rights (I own original characters). Please support the official release

Ohayo if morning, Konichiwa if later, Sora here! Finally, off the hiatus with this series, I was having trouble writing my other fanfiction so I had to get that fixed and had other things to do. Hope you guys are ready to continue… yes… no. you're here so I will take that as a yes. Here we go! Now to the Story

* * *

My time in the club chapter 7: What's in the past, never stays in the past.

The morning sun rises and its rays shine in through the window of the room Noel was in. when the light began to cover his face he woke up. Once awake he looked around the room searching for the others a bit scared. As he did the smell of food began to waft into his nose. This made him smile confirming that the others were just around the corner. He walked to the room where the good smell was coming from.

Once at the door all of the girls turned to him. "Morning."

Noel bowed then sat at the table. "Morning."

Yuki began to observe Noel.

Noel looked at her confused then cleared out his throat. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "You look all better."

Noel laughed under his breath. "I told you guys I didn't need the rest. I am just fine."

Miki tilted her head and looked at him as if he was ungrateful and sighed. "It's better to be safe than sorry don't you think?"

Noel shrugged. "I guess, but I think I would know my body best."

Miki just turned her gaze away from him. "Whatever."

Rii-san and Kurumi walked up to the table and began passing out the food.

Rii-san shook her head. "Are you guys still fighting about that? The situation is over and done."

Noel turned to her. "Yea, You're right. Hey, am I going to be helping with anything today?"

Rii-san sighed. "Since you have been so keen about it since yesterday you can help me with some heavy lifting, but after that I want you to take some rest time. You still need to recover."

Noel looked at her annoyed. "Not you too… fine."

Everyone ate breakfast in peace except Noel and Miki who gave each other mean gazes the whole time.

Rii-san gave them both her scary look. When she did Miki stopped and Noel shrugged and thought it was best to stop.

Once done with breakfast Noel stood up and began walking to the door. "I will wait outside the door for you Rii-san."

Once outside the door he began to do some exercises. He knew doing stuff like that would only make Miki mad, but he felt that it was more important to be able to fight back than to have his most trusted friend possibly be harmed. After a little time passed the door opened. When it did Noel stopped to check who came out. It was Miki and Yuki.

Right when Miki saw him she turned away. "Hey, Noel. Take care of yourself, Okay."

Noel was about to reply to her, but she grabbed Yuki's arm and dragged her off to the room Yuki calls her classroom.

Noel scratched his head. "Well, that happened. Ready to go yet Rii-san?"

She walked through the door. "Yes, I am all set."

* * *

Once out she walked to where the heavy lifting was going to be and Noel followed without a second thought.

They walked a little ways and walked into the storage room. Noel looked around the room and a chill ran down his spine making him suspicious. "Was this all here when you first came?"

Rii-san shook her head. "Yea, it was here ever since we were students here."

Noel laughed a bit. "You're all still students here. Even if it is pretending."

She crossed her arms smiling. "I guess so. Anyways off that topic let's put your muscles to work."

Noel shook his head and laughed. "That's what I came for after all."

Rii-san began passing boxes to Noel one at a time and Noel moved them wherever she asked. Rii-san sneakily kept a close eye on Noel just in case he wasn't ready for the task, but Noel noticed her many times and just didn't make a scene. Time passed and the job was done before they knew it.

* * *

The work now all complete Rii-san and Noel walked to the club room holding baskets full of food ready to take a break. They walked in silence to the club room. Not far from the club room they heard someone's voice in front of them. Rii-san and Noel looked over to see, it was Kurumi.

Kurumi ran to them as happy as she always acted. "Hey, you two. Finished with your work yet?"

Noel shook his head. "Yep, seems I am back to my old self."

Kurumi gave him a funny look. "I don't think you are."

Noel looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

She smiled at him and said, "The old you wouldn't be talking like this."

Rii-san turned to him and spoke. "She's right. you seem way more friendly and trusting.

When Noel heard this he felt a weird feeling he couldn't explain. "I guess you're right. I just feel like I should throw you guys a bone."

Kurumi looked at him weirdly. "Throw us a bone. We aren't dogs you know."

Noel sighed with a goofy smile. "You know what I meant."

In noel's mind, on the other hand, all he could think was. "Trust… I don't know if I will ever give it to any of you truly, but I can at least trust Miki."

Kurumi poked him in the face. "Hello, are you listening."

Noel shook his head quickly. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought."

Both Kurumi and Rii-san laughed at him.

Rii-san began to walk ahead. "That's just like you."

Noel and Kurumi began to follow her.

Noel shrugged. "Everyone says that, so I guess it's true."

* * *

Finally, at the room Kurumi opened the door and walked beside Rii-san. Yuki and Miki turned to see them walking in. the three that just walked in looked back at them and noticed the arts and crafts they were doing.

Kurumi walked to the table then turned to them. "Hey, what're you making?"

Yuki grabbed a book with the words Graduation Album written on it and a picture of everyone on it that she had sitting on the table. "A Graduation Album!"

Kurumi tipped her head to the side questioningly. "Graduation Album?"

Yuki handed Kurumi the book. "A School Living Club Original!"

Kurumi looked at it interested. "huh."

Rii-san bent down a little and looked at It still holding the food. "Oh, how nice."

Yuki sat up with her eye closed and a proud attitude. "Megu-nee said Albums Are Better if they're drawn by hand!"

Kurumi began to laugh and move around happily. "You really suck at drawing though, Yuki."

Yuki's became stunned. "S-say what!?"

Noel laughed under his breath and smiled. "Come on don't harm her artistic spirit. It just takes some practice. I should know I used to draw a lot."

Yuki's eyes began to sparkle after he said that. "Really! Then help us draw this, it will be super fun!"

Noel shook his head. "I don't see why not, but after I do some workouts."

Yuki just shook her head.

When those two stopped speaking Rii-san turned to Miki. "I see you're helping her, Miki."

Miki turned away from everyone a bit embarrassed. "On the condition that she took care of her other duties."

Kurumi began flipping through the pages and noticed one of Miki's drawings. "Miki's drawings are really good, unlike Yuki's scribbles."

Yuki moved behind her and gave her an angry stare.

Right after that Miki found a picture that caught her eye. "The one reading the book is Miki, and…"

Yuki walked up closer and pointed at the other person in the picture. "Huh? Who's she?"

Miki turned to them surprised then sadly turned away. "A close friend of mine."

After she said that she turned to the window and just stared sadly.

Rii-san, Kurumi, and Noel looked at one another.

Noel walked up to her hoping she wasn't mad at him. "Don't look so sad. Everyone misses friends when they leave. I know how it feels too."

Miki looked up at him and smiled. "Sorry."

Noel smiled at her then walked out of the room. "you have nothing to be sorry about, Anyways I better get to my work out so I can draw later."

After he left the room Rii-san's eyes widened and she chased after him. "Hey didn't I say after you worked you have to rest."

When Noel noticed her behind him he began to run through the halls finding it to be a great way to get her to settle and for him to exercise.

* * *

Once Noel finally stopped. When he did he noticed Rii-san was nowhere to be seen. Though he knew she wasn't reckless with what has been happening he can't be too careful. Once half way back to the club room he saw Rii-san out of breath in the hall.

He walked up to her. "Are you still angry…?"

She looked at him and gave him the death stare she would give everyone when she was angry, and all Noel could think was, "I am screwed!"

She stood up catching her breath and fell on him. "Li-Listen here you're in s-so much tro-trouble. As soon as I catch my br-breath you are g-going to the club ro-room and cl-cleaning everything."

Noel moved her off of him and helped her stand. "Alright, I don't see a problem with that punishment."

She looked at him with the same expression now having caught her breath. "If that's not so bad I will add that you help cooking dinner tonight as well."

Noel looked at her like she was crazy. "Cooking is Okay too."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "What's that about can you cook?"

Noel shook his head. "Yea, my dad taught me while we were on the road."

She looked at him with wonder. "On the road?"

Noel noticed and shook his head. "yea, we were on the road for his jobs all the time."

Rii-san was going to ask more, but Noel knew he didn't want to answer right now so he began to walk to the Club room. "Your breath is back no so we should get going. Don't want dinner to be late now."

Rii-san followed him. "Oh yeah."

* * *

They walked into the club room without giving a second thought.

Right when they walked in Yuki ran up to the door. "Yay! You're all done Noel! Now you can draw right!?"

Rii-san walked up to her and shook her head to the sides. "Nope sorry. he has some punishment work to do."

Yuki let her head fall down with disappointment. "ahh man, I was hoping he would help."

Noel placed his hand on her head. "Don't worry as soon as I am done I will get to drawing."

Her head shot up to look at him. "Hooray!"

Noel walked to the closet in the room and began to clean all of the room that he could. From top to bottom as thorough as possible in this dreaded situation. As he cleaned one thing kept bothering him, Miki looked sad. He didn't know if it was from earlier or if something happened, but it just kept annoying him.

Now finished Noel walked to the table and grabbed some paper and a pencil. "What do you guys want me to draw?"

Yuki looked at him as happy as ever. "Fun times you remember."

Noel closed his eyes then began rubbing his chin. "Sorry to tell you, but I don't remember very many fun times."

Yuki put his hand on his. "Don't worry Miki said the same thing. Just draw the ones you remember."

Noel laughed. "Miki said the same thing that's funny. Alright, I will see what I can do."

When he began to draw the room became silent except for Yuki's humming. Noel wracked searched through all of him memories to find one that was good. Then one hit him and he started drawing the scene without a second thought. Miki turned to see him moving his hands with the pencil as if he was trying to create something fast to get done quickly. She looked to see if that was really what he was doing, but when she did she noticed he was taking his time in his own way. She smiled then went back to her picture.

* * *

Time passed and it was getting to dinner time.

When Noel noticed this he jumped up from the table. "Welp, looks like I will be finishing that picture later. Rii-san said my other punishment was to cook dinner."

Yuki's eyes began to shine as it had done earlier. "You know how to cook!?"

Noel put an apron he found and tied it. "Somewhat. Just wait till dinner to judge if I can."

Yuki shook her head happily. "Alright!"

Noel began to get everything ready for cooking the food.

At that moment Kurumi and Rii-san walked into the room.

Rii-san walked up to him. "Wow seems your ahead of me. I will go get the other apron and we can get started."

Noel shook his head. "Alright, what are we cooking tonight?"

* * *

Rii-san got everything she needed quickly. "We are making Baked Tonkatsu."

Noel shook his head. "Alright let's get to it!"

Rii-san and Noel walked up to the table where the girls were still drawing and Kurumi was messing with Yuki as she always did. "Dinner is served."

Rii-san and Noel began passing out the food then sat at the table.

Once at the table everyone said, "itadakimasu"

Everyone but Noel began to eat the food and when they did the room began to light up.

Noel looked at them and smiled. "Is it good?"

Kurumi swallowed all the food in her mouth then turned to Noel. "It tastes like Rii-sans cooking, but a bit different if you get what I mean."

Noel shook his head. "Yea, I get it. Well, time for me to eat!"

After that Noel began eating and so did everyone. The room was full of crunching noises and everyone talking happily except Miki. She finished her food before everyone and excused herself from the table.

Noel did the same and followed her to the roof.

* * *

Miki stood at the railing of the roof looking out to the Dead out in the distance. Noel walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. When he did she jumped and turned to him with some tears falling from her eyes.

Noel smiled at her. "It's Okay to cry. Do you need a shoulder?"

She shook and placed her face into his chest. "I guess Chest works to."

After a while of crying she sat down beside the entrance to the roof and patted the ground. "Come."

Noel shook his head and sat where she asked. Time passed and Noel noticed tears begin to form in her eyes again. He gave her a smile. When he did she smiled back at him then put her head on his shoulder. When she did she wiped her tears.

Noel looked out to the sky and his smile grew. "The sunset looks good huh?"

Miki replied now feeling better, "Yeah, I am sorry about all of this."

Noel shook his head. "don't worry about it, it's the least I can do since I made you mad all week."

Miki chuckled. "I completely agree."

Noel took a deep breath. "I know you just stopped crying but is it Okay if I ask why you were crying?"

Miki sat up and nodded. "Do you remember that picture all of you were asking about with the unknown girl?"

Noel nodded his head. "You don't have to say anymore, I get it. it's hard to lose someone close, I would know."

Miki shook her head. "I think telling you the story might make me feel way better."

Noel looked at her surprised. "Wow, I tell people to do that, but they usually keep it in.

She began to laugh. "I Guess I'm unusual."

Sora shook his head. "I won't deny that. Now tell me your strife."

She glared at him making sure he knew she wouldn't forget what he said. "Thanks. Anyways the story starts on the day the dead began to walk. Class let out early, but the sky was such a beautiful blue. It felt like a waste to go straight home so we took a detour. She was always so energetic and as always she was running ahead of me. While we were walking she asked me where I wanted to go, there was a book I wanted so we went to the bookstore. She loved games so she probably asked me to go to the arcade after. Anyways as we were walking I noticed a T.V. with the news on, it was telling about all of the things that were happening around japan. I knew it was really bad, but I didn't believe that anything would happen here so I just continued on with her. We walked around the mall so happily that day. I even teased her about the cd player she always carried around, she always said it had better quality. Not long after we met Taroumaru, he was owned by a woman who had him in a baby carriage like carrier. My friend wanted to pet him and the woman had let her. After that we went to the bookstore in the mall and got the book I had wanted. After I got the book we had heard screaming outside. We ran out to see what the commotion was about and all we saw were people running scared out of their minds. The intercom went off and telling everyone to leave and so we moved trying to find an exit. In the end we went to the elevator and what we saw inside was horrifying. We ran as fast as we could. Children were crying people were panicking and all we could think was we need to find a place to hide. We went into a clothing store and hid in one of the dressing rooms. We sat scared and shivering. Luckily we were together we kept each other calm. After a little time, we began to talk and when we did something ran at us. It was Taroumaru. We looked out to see his owner was one of the dead. I didn't truly understand what happened until a little later. I only knew it was the beginning of something that couldn't be reversed. For a while we kept each other company. We even had a lot of rations in the building, and even when that began to run out two people began coming and bringing supplies..."

Noel's eyes widened. "Your friend didn't happen to have the name Kei?"

She took her head off of him. "Yes, and I know you were one of the people who brought us supplies. I have always felt in your debt."

Noel looked away from her. "Is that why you're so nice?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I just did it without thinking."

Sora laughed. "that sounds like something I would say. Anyways you can continue the story if you want to. After all I never knew why Kei left, and there is a part of the story you don't even know."

Miki shook her head. "Yeah I want to continue it's really helping me feel better and I want to hear this other part. Anyways back to the story after a while we lived there and Kei began to become less and less happy and talk about leaving. I kept talking her out of it, but it was not enough. One day I woke up to see that she had begun packing up some things and was getting ready to leave. She said something to me that I will never forget, "is staying in this room and just staying alive really living?" after she said that she left. Did you ever see her when she left?"

Noel nodded. "Yes I did, she looked sad and all she said was… "do you think anyone in this world would help us?" I told her my thoughts at the time which were optimistic and she left. To tell you the truth I regret that. She wouldn't have left if I had never said anything."

Miki shook her head. "No, she would have still left full of optimism. You just gave her something I couldn't with her cooped up, happiness."

Noel shrugged. "I guess, but still…"

Miki put her hand on his cheek softly with tears forming. "There was nothing anyone could have done."

Noel shook his head. "Yeah, I am sorry for making you remember all of that longer than you should have to."

She cleaned her face of tears then did the same for Noel. "It's fine. It would happen either way. Anyways after she began to leave she left her cd player. After that I shouted at Taroumaru and I guess that's why he hates me. Time passed and you guys kept coming dropping off food and I was depressed just listening to her cd player, but as you remember Taroumaru ran out of the room and I gave chase."

Noel looked at her sadly. "Yeah I remember that. We were so scared you had left to go after Kei that I became angry that I couldn't protect you."

She smiled at him. "Yes, but in the end I made it here I left and found myself in trouble. the others saved me and here I am now."

Noel sighed. "That's what you think."

Miki looked at him with her head tilted. "What do you mean."

Noel took a deep breath. "After we noticed other people were there we ran to check on you just in case they had attacked you or something. By the time we had gotten there you were gone. We both knew what could happen and so we split up to search for you. I searched everywhere I could from the stores to the food court, then I heard a scream. It sounded like a girl's so I ran to see what was happening. At the time I had lost someone close so I didn't want to lose anyone else. When I got there my friend was there too. We saw you surrounded by the dead while you stood on a piano. My friend and I saw the random people from earlier fighting the dead. We ran out and helped who I now notice was Kurumi fight off the dead. When the other girl pulled the alarm keychain and took you we continued to fight them off to make sure none of them followed you. once all of them began to chase us we ran as fast as we could, and we got out of the mall safely."

Miki gave him a questioning look. "Where is your friend."

Noel shrugged. "After a while we got separated."

Miki turned away. "Sorry to bring that up."

Noel just laughed. "Don't worry about it."

She stood up then looked at the sunset. "you know what. I am so thankful for you guys. You helped save me and kept me alive. Thank you."

Noel stood up and put his back onto the by the entrance. "you don't have to thank me, if anything I should thank you. after we saved you I got my spark back. I was depressed, but when we started giving some food I started to grow and care for people again, so thank you."

She laughed at him. "I guess we both don't think we should thank one another."

Noel shrugged. "I guess we should thank my friend then."

She nodded. "Yeah what was his name?"

Noel looked at her. "His name was Emyr."

After he said that his eyes widened.

Miki walked up to him. "What's the matter?"

Noel shook his head. "It's nothing. It's getting late we should go in."

Miki shook her head and grabbed his arm. "Yeah, let's go together."

* * *

When they walked to the club room Yuki jumped at them. "Hey! Guys I had an idea!"

Miki let go of his arm a little embarrassed even if she didn't notice. "What is it Yuki?"

Yuki grabbed her arm. "We are going to have a camp in the club room."

Noel smiled at her. "That sounds great, but I guess I won't be able to stay. After all, you're all girls."

Yuki shook her head. "Nope you can stay, after all you sleep in the same room regularly. Right Megumi?"

Noel and Miki stayed quiet to keep the appearance of Megumi there.

Yuki turned to them. "As Megumi said it's Okay."

Noel shrugged. "Alright then."

Yuki walked back into the room. "Yay!"

Miki and Noel looked at one another and smile.

* * *

Everyone had fun during the Camp in including Noel. As time passed everyone began to fall asleep and Noel pretended he did. Once he knew everyone was asleep he left and went to where he hid the notes and looked at the letters of the name "Em".

Noel looked at them confused. "Is it really Emyr. I know I told him about that, but why would he want to kill me now?"

* * *

Finally finished. Today (the day I posted this chapter) is my birthday and so I thought I should give you guys a present. Wait, what... that's not how it works? Oh well. I would like to thank everyone who reads this fanfiction. I appreciate every little bit of it. I would also like to thank my pal Kuromaster for editing for me this whole time, you are a great pal. Now with that sentiment gone this was Sora Revan Sayonara!


End file.
